1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to topiramate immunodiagnostic reagents and protocols. More particularly, the present invention relates to topiramate, topiramate analogs, immunogens and antigens prepared from topiramate analogs, antibodies prepared from topiramate-based immunogens, and methods of making and using the same.
2. The Related Technology
Topiramate is chemically represented as 2,3:4,5-bis-O-(1-methyl-ethyliden-β-D-fructopyranose sulfamate or 2,3:4,5-di-O-isopropylidene-beta-D-fructopyranose sulfamate, which is shown below. Topiramate is an anti-epileptic drug (“AED”), and is chemically unrelated to many existing AEDs. Topiramate, which is the active ingredient in TOPAMAX®, was approved by the FDA in 1996 for use as adjunctive therapy in the treatment of adults with partial seizures with or without secondary generalization, and may also be useful for Lennox-Gastaut syndrome and infantile spasms.
